Skyham in Love
Skyham in Love ( ) is a 286th episode of the anime series, Hamtaro and the 3rd episode of Season Twelve. It was never dubbed in English. Plot Summary Okini is counting money when she hears a loud crash. She runs outside to see Skyham has once again tried to fly and failed. She begins to tell him off but is interrupted by the Ham-Hams who have come to play at Hamha Tree. Bijou spots an injured Skyham and asks if he's okay, he tells them he's fine and everyone runs off to play, however, Pashmina stays behind to help Skyham clean up and encourages him to keep trying. Everyone is playing in the tree when another loud crash is heard, Pashmina tells Penelope to wait for her and runs outside, Howdy and Dexter follow her. She finds Skyham lying in a puddle of mud and wraps her scarf around him when he starts to sneeze, during this Skyham starts to fall in love with Pashmina and thinks she might feel the same way. Howdy and Dexter start to panic and pinch each other, hoping that the whole thing is a dream while Penelope looks heartbroken. Skyham asks Hamtaro, Boss and Stan to help him get a date with Pashmina, they feel a little uncomfortable about the idea at first but agree to help anyway. While Skyham and Pashmina play on a seesaw together the other hamsters secretly watch them. Howdy and Dexter are against the date and try to interfere but are told off by Stan. Pashmina tells Skyham she needs to leave so she can play with Penelope, he tries to tell her how he feels but can't spit it out, Pashmina tells him she doesn't want to interfere with his dream to fly and leaves. When she finds Penelope, the baby hamster begins to cry and runs off, Pashmina asks the Ham-Hams to help her look for her friend. When they find Penelope, she is stuck in a tree and is being chased by a cat. The hamsters throw sunflower seeds at the feline until it runs away. Hamtaro climbs the tree to help Penelope but she slips and falls off the branch. Luckily, Skyham swoops in with his hang glider and catches her. Penelope runs to Pashmina and hugs her while the Ham-Hams congratulate Skyham for finally being able to fly. Skyham tries to tell Pashmina how he feels again but Howdy interrupts him by telling jokes. Bijou tells Pashmina that Penelope ran away because she was upset that Pashmina loved Skyham more than her. Pashmina tells everyone that she likes Skyham but only as a friend and she cares about everyone equally. Skyham is a little heartbroken but quickly cheers up and decides that since he can fly now he'll become a hero and help hamsters in need. Characters Ham-Hams *Hamtaro *Bijou *Boss *Pashmina *Penelope *Howdy *Dexter *Maxwell *Panda *Snoozer *Sandy *Cappy *Stan *Lapis *Lazuli Other Hamsters *Skyham *Okini *Ms. Mystery *Magical Humans Animals *Cat Gallery Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season Twelve Category:Original Season Four